painful words
by brusk
Summary: spencer y billy han ingresado a un internado, pero algo anda mal, spencer recibe mucha atencion de parte de sus compañeros, talves demasiada, y lo peor de todo es que billy le incomodaba el sunto y no puede hacer nada (ectofeature- alive billy, spencer)
1. Un nuevo comienzo

Era finales de abril, cierto moreno y su primo lejano iniciaban el periodo lectivo  
-Apresurate o llegaremos tarde!- (Baruch Cohen, alias ''Billy Joe Cobra'' aspirante a cantante edad:17 años)  
-Oye, Billy, no me dejes atrás- (Spencer wight, aspirante a cineasta, edad: 16 años)  
al parecer ambos no querían empezar mal su inicio a clases en una institución completamente nueva para ellos.  
cuando llegaron aun no habían empezado las clases, ambos suspiraron aliviado, al mismo tiempo que buscaban a un par de hermanos con la mirada.  
ciertas personas se acercaban a Spencer y a Billy con una sonrisa mientras las saludaban  
-spencer, Billy, a pasado bastante tiempo desde la ultima ves que nos vimos-dijo rajeev  
-solo han pasado 4 meses- menciono el moreno  
-no le hagan caso, buenos días, Billy, Spencer ¿Qué tal la han pasado en sus vacaciones- dijo shanilla  
-bien, fue muy divertido hasta que nos enteramos que las clases empezaban antes de lo esperado- el moreno hizo una mueca de disgusto  
-cambiando de tema ¿tu y Spencer siguen siendo igual de unidos?- menciono la chica  
-si, nosotros siempre seremos muy unidos- acto seguido abrazo a Spencer  
pero su conversación se vio interrumpida al escuchar la campana de inicio a clases, los cuatro chicos al escucharla se fueron a sus respectivas aulas.  
como era previsto a Billy y Spencer les asignaron la misma clase  
- 4º C! Spencer estamos en la misma clase!-  
-que bueno- respondio el aludido-  
Ambos han sido los mejores amigos desde pequeños, cuando unos tios de Spencer adoptaron a un nuevo chico llamado Baruch cohen, prácticamente lo rescataron de las calles, cuando Spencer lo vio tenia vendajes cubriéndole un ojo y otros en las piernas, Spencer sabia que debía protegerlo y permanecer junto a el.

La primera hora había comenzado y como era la costumbre los ''nuevos'' debían presentarse

-Spencer, Billy, preséntense ante la clase- Dijo la tutora

-ah que pereza ¿No podemos hacerlo mañana profesora?- menciono el moreno

-los dos, adelante, Ahora!- la profesora estaba empezando a perder la paciencia

Ambos chico al escuchar la amenaza se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos y se ubicaron delante de toda la clase

-Hola, soy spencer Wright, tengo 16 años y mis hobbies son hacer cortos de terror, vine a esta institución para buscar nuevas oportunidades de aprendizaje- sin mas que decir fue a sentarse aunque algunos rumoreaban lo lindo que es y que alguna ves habían visto uno de sus cortos en su blog.  
Ahora era el turno de Billy

-Hola, soy Billy Joe Cobra, tengo 17 años, mis hobbies serian cantar y tocar la guitarra, vine a esta escuela porque me obligaron y acortaron mis vacaciones- el resto de la clase se rio por el comentario que hizo Billy al final y la tutora lo obligo a sentarse.

Las clases acabaron lentamente y cada alumno se fue a su habitación, Billy y Spencer fueron a descansar a sus alcobas, el internado donde estaban tenían 4 edificios, el primero es donde se daban las clases, el segundo seria donde se ubicaban los establecimientos de comida, juegos, piscinan, cines, etc.., el tercero es donde se ubicaban la habitaciones de las chicas y el cuarto la de los chicos y por alguna ''extraña'' coincidencia a ambos parientes les tocaban en la misma habitación, Billy había sugerido ir a conocer el campus y el resto del internado pero debían dejarlo para otro dia ya que estaba empezando a anochecer.

-ya de dia, Spencer despertó con cierta pesadez y vio que Billy estaba durmiendo en su misma cama, no le dio mucha importancia ya que ambos estaban acostumbrados a ser muy unidos, talves, demasiado.  
Al parecer ese dia tenían que empezar a usar el uniforme de la institución, su uniforme constaba de una camisa blanca, una corbata roja y un chaleco negro encima de todo eso, y unos pantalones negros, además su habitación era muy grande, tenia un plasma con un play statio , una Xbox one, un wii con una infindad de juegos, un minibar, 2 camas de agua, 2 baños y una estantería de libros, al parecer tienes que ser alguien importante o con mucho dinero o muy inteligente para entrar a ese internado.

Al salir Billy notaba algo raro, mucha gente se acercaba demasiado a Spencer, lo andaban mirando y constantemente lo tocaban con la excusa de saludarlo, al moreno le incomodaba eso, pero a Spencer no.  
pasaron un par de días y mas gente se acercaba a Spencer, Billy estaba detrás de unos arbusto observándolo, no podía acercársele mucho porque mucha gente lo miraba mal cada ves que pasaba mucho tiempo con Spencer.  
-maldicion- dijo en vos baja  
-callate que no me dejas observar a Spencer- el chico noto una presencia alado suyo, era una chica.  
-oye ¿Quién eres tu?- dijo el moreno  
-yo soy katie, mucho gusto ¿Qué haces aquí?-  
-observando a Spencer,ha estado muy raro -  
-como?  
-en los últimos días ha estado soñoliento y ciscado- Billy ya estaba preocupandose  
-es que es demasido lindo, y los chicos lo saben, lo miman y lo manosean, y el no se da cuenta de ello por que tu lo has acostumbrado a eso- respondio la chica  
-yo… no me he dado cuenta de ello, es mi culpa, no debi apegarme tanto a el-  
-ya se!, te tengo una solución Billy- dijo la chica  
-si? Cual? Dimela-  
-haz que Spencer se acerque a mi y haci nadie se acercara a el!- la chica tenia aires de orgullo  
-y eso en que ayuda?- respondio el moreno  
-nadie se acerca a mi, soy la mas temida en todo el internado-  
-porque?- dijo el moreno  
-creeme, no queras saberlo- la chica le extendió la mano a Billy  
-hacemos un trato?-dijo la chica  
Billy no estaba seguro, pero quería proteger a Spencer mas que a nada  
-esta bien-  
Billy fue a ver a Spencer mientras se alejaba de katie, quería estar cerca de el , aunque después le ocasionaría problemas  
-jejeje, idiota, Spencer va a ser mio- pensó katie mientras veía a Billy alejarse

**Bueno, empeze hacer este fic por puro aburrimiento, que les parecio? Si que lo continue dejen un review, si?**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo :3**


	2. el silencio

Una luz brillante apuntaban a los ojos de Billy, el despertó con cierta pesadez, al parecer todos los estudiantes tenían libre ese dia por una junta de curso de profesores.  
El moreno intento buscar con la mirada a cierto chico cuando noto que algo, mas bien alguien estaba alado suyo.  
-buenos días spen, recuerdas que hoy íbamos a dar un paseo por el internado-  
-ammm, si, si, después, quiero dormir un poco más- el chico se recuesto y se acurruco inconscientemente sobre el pecho de su primo para dormir un poco más, Billy se sonroja por aquella acción.  
-e-está bien, pero después vamos- dijo Billy  
se quedaron así como por 20 minutos cuando escucharon a alguien tocar la puerta  
-Billy, estas hay? Recuerdas el acuerdo que hicimos?- katie estaba al otro lado de la puerta  
-maldición, y ahora qué hago- pensó, ahora no quería pensar en el acuerdo que le hizo aquella chica, solo quería pasarla bien con su primo, al menos un día , ya que desde que entraron a ese internado no pudo acercársele mucho y se han distanciado más  
-Billy, quién es?- dijo el castaño medio adormilado  
-es alguien que conozco, por ahora, has silencio, no quiero que sepa que estoy aquí-  
-te metisteis en algún lio? -  
-no, solo confía en mí, si? Y después pasaremos todo el día juntos-  
-está bien Billy confió en ti- los golpes cesaron..-al parecer Billy no está aquí, tendré que venir después- sin más que hacer katie se fue  
-ufff, que bueno, al fin se fue- Spencer miro sospechosamente a Billy

-me vas a decir que paso, Billy?- dijo el castaño

-por ahora no, intentemos disfrutar este día, si?-

-está bien- dijo Spencer haciendo un tierno puchero.

Ambos habían salido de la habitación, Billy miraba para todos los lados para no encontrarse con la pesada de katie, no quería distanciarse más de su primo.  
Los chicos caminaron hasta el edificio 3, el lugar donde se encontraban los establecimientos de comida y los juegos temáticos, se dirigieron al Burger King del internado para almorzar o desayunar, después fueron al lugar donde estaban los juegos, cuando se toparon con rajeev y shanilla.

-oigan que hacen aquí?- pregunto Billy

-nos dirigimos al karaoke, quieren venir?- dijo la chica

-claro!- respondieron al unísono

Cuando entraron, Billy vio algo que le helo la sangre, hay se encontraba katie.  
-maldición, que hago? Qué hago?-  
Por suerte para Billy, el karaoke tenia habitaciones individuales para que un grupo entre, katie entro a uno sin notar la presencia de los chicos

-entramos?- pregunto el castaño

-s-sí, mejor entremos- dijo el moreno

-Billy, estas nervioso, te pasa algo?- pregunto Billy

-n-no, c-como crees-

-es por la persona que tocaba la puerta esta mañana? Esta qui?- Spencer se preocupaba cada ves más por su primo

-no, confía en mí, divirtámonos si?- dijo sin saber que decir….-ok-

Los cuatro chicos entraron a una de las habitaciones, hay se encontraba una habitación con una pantalla grande y un control para escoger cualquier canción que estuviera en la lista, en medio de todo esto estaba una mesa y dos sofás con muchos aperitivos  
-cantamos?-

Los cuatros chicos se la pasaron bien, cantaron muchas canciones, Billy y Spencer incluso hicieron un dúo cantando la canción ''Bittersweet'' y ambos hermanos cantaron ''headphone actors''.  
todos las estaban pasando bien hasta que alguien irrumpió la habitación.

Al parecer era una chica y buscaba a alguien con la mirada

-Billyyyyy, ¿Cómo estás? Justo fui esta mañana a tu habitación y no estabas-  
-Billy, esta no es la persona que estabas evi….- Spencer no pudo terminar la frase ciuando Billy le tapo la boca…-si, ella es una amiga nueva que hice hace un par de días-  
-sí , cierto, ''amigo'', tengo un deber que me tienes que ayudar- dijo katie  
-no puede ser mañana? – respondió Billy  
-no, ahora- katie cogió de la mano a Billy y se lo llevo fuera del lugar.

-sabes los problemas que te pudistes ocasionar si mucha gente ve que estas con Spencer?- refuto katie  
-si, lo se, pero, al menos quiero pasar un día con él, nos hemos distanciado desde que entramos en este internado, casi nunca lo pasamos juntos-

-pero recuerdas el trato, si permanece junto a mi nadie lo tocara-

-sí, si lo recuerdo, mañana, si?- respondió Billy

- si mucha gente te ve que estas con Spencer te meterás en problemas, incluso puede afectar a Spencer, pueden que incluso a que lo llegaran a vi….-si, sí ya entiendo- Billy fue a la habitación donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

- ¿de que hablaron?- pregunto Spencer

-emmm, ella no entendía un deber así que decidí ayudarla, jejej-

Los chicos estuvieron divirtiéndose hasta que termino el dia, ambos primos se dirigían a su habitación cuando Billy noto una mano que lo cogio del brazo y lo llevo hasta un lugar deshabitado, Billy observo a un grupo de chicos, 5, 6? No lo sabía-

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Billy cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara y el ardor le nublo la vista

-recuerda esto, no te acerques a Spencer si no quieres sufrir- aquel grupo de chicos se largaron

Billy estaba confundido, sentía que no se podía mover y de seguro ese golpe le habrá dejado una marca, ¿Qué tal si Spencer pregunta? Se levantó y se dirigio a su habitación, lo único que quería hacer ahora era refugiarse en Spencer, SU Spencer.

Cuando llego Spencer se estaba preparando para dormir

-hola, Billy, donde estabas? Espera, tienes un golpe en la cara, que paso?-

-Es que yo, me cai mientras volvia, jejej- respondió el moreno Billy cuando sintió unas cálidas lagrimas caer por su rostro

-billy estas llorando, que paso?- no lo dejo continuar , cuando Billy abrazo a Spencer, se enfrasco en el primer llanto sin represión que había tenido, lo único que quería era sentir la calidez de Su amigo, el castaño correspondió el abrazo viendo que su amigo estaba tan mal, y no lo abandonaría sabiendo que estaba pasando por un momento tan difícil.

Si ese dia fue haci billy no sabia el problema que se la a venir al dia siguiente.

.

_**Hello dears, como están, aquí esta el capitulo numero 2 de este fic, si quieren que lo continúen dejen un review si y también si quieren que pongan lemon en un futuro capitulo (no el siguiente si no despues ¬¬) dejen un review porfa, hasta el próximo capitulo :3**_


	3. alejamiento

**~Punto de vista de Spencer~**

Billy y yo Habíamos venido del karaoke y nos dirigíamos a nuestras habitaciones cuando note que Billy ya no estaba junto a mí, pensé que tal vez fue a buscar algo o nose, me decidí adelantármele cuando unos cuantos chicos se acercaron a mí, solo pasaban para saludarme y antes de despedirse me tocaron la cara y la espalda de forma amistosa, no me importo mucho, ya que Billy casi siempre se acerca mucho a mí y pienso que eso es normal, no?.

Cuando llegue a la habitación, me quede esperando a Billy, cuando entro, vi que estaba un poco angustiado y tapaba su cara, le pregunte donde se había ido y note un golpe en su rostro, le intente preguntar que paso y me puso la excusa de que se había caído mientras venia, vi unas lágrimas asomarse en los ojos de Billy intente preguntar y me abrazo, se puso a llorar en mi hombro, lo único que pude hacer fue corresponder el abrazo, deje de hacerle preguntas porque pensé que tal vez estaba pasando un momento difícil.

Ambos nos acostamos a dormir en silencio, Billy fue a acostarse en su propia cama, lo cual me pareció extraño ya que casi siempre dormíamos juntos. Decidí ignorar eso y me dispuse a dormir, mañana había que levantarnos temprano.

Ya de día ambos no dijimos ninguna palabra sobre lo de anoche, yo guarde silencio por respeto a los asuntos de mi amigo y primo, nos arreglamos y salimos, Billy comenzó a hablar.

-oye, hermano, recuerdas a la chica de ayer? Quisiera presentártela, es una persona muy buena, tal ves se hagan amigos- dijo Billy

-ok- respondí, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando

Cuando llegamos al patio del colegio hay estaba esa chica, pareciera como si buscara a alguien, nos acercamos a ella y me saludo con una sonrisa.

-Spencer, ella es katie-

-hola mucho gusto- saludo aquella chica

-H-hola, yo soy Spencer- salude con un poco de nerviosismo

-me tengo que ir, mientras tanto conózcanse mas- dijo Billy, él se fue y me dejo con esa chica, yo no la conocía y me daba, un poco de miedo.  
el timbre sonó y los dos nos dirigimos a clases, cuando me fui a sentar note que Billy se había ubicad en otro asiento, antes se sentaba junto a mí, pero se alejó mucho más, en cambio katie se sentó junto a mí, me parecía un poco extraño ese comportamiento en Billy.

Pasaron las hora e iba conociendo un poco más a aquella chica, era muy amigable, y por alguna extraña razón nadie se le acercaba y la miraban con algo de miedo, Billy no me hable en toda la jornada de clases incluso en receso, intente hablar con él, pero se alejaba poniendo alguna excusa, las clases acabaron y tener pensado ir a algún establecimiento con Billy pero me dijo que tenía que ir a estudiar y se fue.  
Estaba un poco enojado porque parecía que estaba evitándome.

**~Punto de vista de Billy~**

Demonios, este día fue un fiasco, tuve que presentarle a Spencer a la pesada de katie, y puse un montón de excusas para no verlo hoy, me tuve que cambiar de puesto muy lejos de él, no pude pasar ni el receso con el y le puse la excusa que quería estudiar, y al finalizar el día me invito a ir a unos de los establecimientos de comida, le quería decir que si, cuando vi unas personas que estaban a lo lejos viéndome, así que tuve que rechazar la propuesta, al menos junto a katie, nadie se le ha acercado en todo el día.

Paso una semana y todo lo que he estado haciendo fue evitar a Spencer, lo único que quiero es protegerlo, al menos mientras permanecía con esa chica nadie se le acercaba, y hace un par de días me entere que Spencer tenía un club de admiradoras y al parecer me odiaban a mí, no sé cómo supieron mi cercanía a Spencer, esas tipas están locas.

Cuando paseaba por el patio vi a Spencer estaba conversando con katie, ahora debe odiarme, ni cuando volvemos de las clases le hablo, aunque estemos en nuestra habitación, solo me disponía a dormir, él se despidió de katie y se acercó a mí, yo maldecí en voz baja, si alguien me ve con el lo meteré en problemas.

-Billy, podemos hablar- me dijo

-lo siento, estoy ocupado- oculte mi cara en un libro fingiendo que estoy estudiando.  
Spencer cogio el libro y lo hecho lejos.

-¿Por qué no me hablas? Acaso he hecho algo mal?- vi como unas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos, quería abrazarlo, decirle que todo va estar bien, pero me contuve.

-Eh, estado ocupado, estoy estudiando para unos exámenes, ¿podrías retirarte?- le conteste fríamente, me maldije en mis pensamientos, yo no era así, pero pensé que tratar a Spencer así , dejaría de acercárseme a mí y ya no le ocasionaría problemas, incluso pensé que podrá salir con katie y se olvidaría de mí.

-Billy, eres un idio….-spencer no continuo la frase cuando cayo al suelo, lo cogi y note que estaba ardiendo

-spencer, tienes mucha fiebre!- lo lleve hasta la enfermería y note algunas miradas algo molestas hacia a mi, ahora no me importaba nada, Spencer podría estar en peligro de muerte.  
Paso 4 hora y Spencer aun no despertaba ya me estaba empezando a preocupar y estaba sintiendo culpa, y si se enfermo por mi culpa? Muchos pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza, cuando note que Spencer empezaba a abrir los ojos, esta era mi oportunidad, los dos estábamos solos y podríamos al menos conversar.

-billy?- dijo

-jejej, hola, Spencer, ya estas bien?-

-al parecer si, solo me duele un poco la cabeza, aunque no importa mucho-

-bueno, yo ya me voy- le dije mientras me despedia, me di la vuelta cuando sentí que algo me agarro de la chaqueta.

-por favor Billy, no te vallas, yo ,yo- Spencer estaba acercando su cara a la mia y empezó a cerrar los ojos, su cara estaba demasiado cerca a la mia, talves sea un beso?, no se que me paso y también empeze a cerrar los ojos, me hiba a besar cuando algo irrumpió en la habitación, era katie, nos separamos velozmente y no logro ver lo que estábamos a punto de hacer.

-Spencer, estas bien! Te duele algo?- dijo katie

-estoy bien, perdón por preocuparte- respondio Spencer

-lo siento Spencer, me tengo que ir- dije enfrente de el

-pero Billy..-

-adios- Sali de la habitación muy confundido, talves que katie haya venido fuera para bien, no?, al menos ya no me involucraría en la vida de Spencer y el estaría a salvo.  
Estaba saliendo del edificio cuando vi a los tipos que me atacaron la otra vez estaban esperando afuera y me miraban fijamente

-Oh…..mierda…

.

_**Hello dears, como la han pasado? Este es el capitulo 3 de este fic, me cuentan que tal les parecio, y si quieren que lo continúen dejen un review si? Y para todos los pervertidos que respondieron mi pregunta (naaa, mentira XD yo los quiero mucho) si pondré lemon en un futuro capitulo.**_

_**Sayonara, hasta el próximo capitulo**_


	4. emboscada

**~Punto de vista de billy~**

Salía de la enfermería cuando vi a lo lejos a los tipos que me atacaron la ves pasada y me miraban fijamente

-Oh..Mierda- si salía por delante era obvio que me golpearían pero si salgo por atrás corriendo también pueden que me alcancen.  
-katie!- pensé, talves con ella cerca no me ataquen, hiba a regresar a la habitación de Spencer cuando vi que katie ya había salido, nose por donde porque al parecer solo hay una puerta, ¿por la ventana talves? Pero si estamos en un quinto piso?!  
Spencer, en medio de todo eso estaba durmiendo, para mi parecer estaba jodido, cuando un profesor de la institución entro.  
puse la excusa de no entender un problema que explico en clase y Sali de hay con el, al menos no me atacaron en ese dia.

Eran las 6 de la tarde y Spencer no regresaba, ok, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar, Sali a buscarlo, tal ves aun seguía en la enfermería, fui corriendo hasta el campus y ahí estaba el, estaba tirado en medio del patio

-Spencer!- dije preocupado  
-oh, Billy, lo siento por preocuparte, yo …..- había empeorado, cuando lo toque su piel estaba muy fría, como puede pasar de estar ardiendo a estar congelándose.  
lo lleve a la habitación, lo acosté y le puse un paño de agua caliente en la cabeza, maldición, soy un idiota, porque no me fije en el en el momento que mas me necesitaba, estaba un poco cansado asi que me quede dormido a su lado.

**~Punto de vista de Spencer ~**

Después de que Billy se fue me quede dormido, estaba muy triste, no entendía la razón por la que mi amigo ya no me hablaba y me evitaba, a veces… dolía un poco.  
Desperté a eso de las 5:30 de la tarde, estaba solo, no podía evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, Sali de la habitacion y me encontré con unos tipos, los evite, quería llegar rápido a mi habitación, cuando estaba caminando en medio del campus, de pronto todo se esucho distante, tenia la mirada borrosa hasta que me desmaye en medio del camino vi a Billy a lo lejos, se veía un poco preocupado, despues todo se volvió negro.

Cuando desperté Billy estaba durmiendo alado mio, limpie algunas lagrimas que estaban cayendo de sus ojos.

Al dia siguiente, todo volvió a ser normal, para como lo estaba antes de este incidente, Billy otra ves paso a ignorarme y alejarse de mi, evitaba todo acercamiento hacia mi, y es muy molesto.

Ya en clases nos dieron el aviso a Billy, a unos chicos mas y a mi que nos encargaríamos de hacer la casa embrujada para Halloween, al menos los dos podemos ester juntos, no?  
nos tardamos al menos dos días en preparar todo, y pude conversar un poco con Billy, aunque la mayoría de tiempo se hiba con otro grupo o fingia no verme, eso me molestaba un poco

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El miércoles, Spencer se despertó bastante tarde, cuando se levantó solo pudo encontrar una nota firmada por Billy:  
_Feliz hallowen Spencer  
estare un poco ocupado terminando de preparar los arreglos  
de la casa embrujada pero después, si quieres entramos juntos_  
_ATT: billy_

Spencer se puso contento al leer la nota, al fin pasarían tiempo juntos, aunque posiblemente mañana lo seguiría ignorando aunque no le importo, aunque sea pasen un dia juntos como en los viejos tiempos.  
se alisto, y fue hasta el edificio 1, en donde se hiba a llevar a cabo la casa embrujada, en la entrada ,estaba Billy, vestia el uniforme del colegio y parecía un poco preocupado  
-billy!, hola-  
-emm, si, hola Spencer,- miro a todos lados parecía preocupado  
-¿pasa algo?-  
-n-no nada- respondio, entramos a la casa embrujada, spencer parecía sorprendido por lo bien que estaba echa, aunque el ayudo a hacerla.  
-_Spencer esta aqui_ – dijo unos de los tipos que estaba en la entrada

Ambos chicos entraron a una habitación, era de color rojo, parecía sangre, Spencer se apegaba mas a su primo, cuando un chico disfrazado de monstruo salio por una puerta escondida en la pared y agarro a Spencer por detrás, ambos primos salieron corriendo, cuando activaron un tipo de trampilla en el que calleron ambos chicos.

-Oye Rajeev, ¿has visto a Billy o a Spencer-

-si, fueron a la casa embrujada, como hace 30 minutos-  
-que extraño, el recorrido no dura tanto- respondio shanilla  
-no te parece un poco sospechoso?-  
-Vallamos a investigar-  
-claro-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-nghhh, donde estoy?- Spencer acababa de despertarse en un tipo de azotea, habían unos cuantos chicos que apenas conocía, podía escuchar la conversación que llevaban a cabo  
-y la jefa?-  
-no lo se, podemos comenzar sin ella-  
-no se pondrá furiosa?-  
-solo jugaremos un rato con este chico, y el otro idiota que también atrapamos?-  
-no te preocupes, esta en otra habitación con llave y no ha despertado-  
-comenzamos?-  
-si-  
Spencer estaba confundido, que harian con el, y por el otro tipo se referia a Billy?.  
Los chicos que estaban hay comenzaron a mirar a spencer de una forma divertida, cogieron y de un tiron quitaron su camisa, Spencer ya sabia lo que hiban hacer, comenzaron a lamer su piel, el grito y pataleo, por supuesto no hiba a dejar que un monton de pervertidos jugaran con su cuerpo, empezaron a manosearlo y lamer su cuello, era horrible y asqueroso, no podía permitirse eso

_Mientras tanto en otra habitación_

Billy despertó en en una habitación llena de escobas, herramientas, artículos de limpieza, etc..,

-¿Dónde estoy?- Dijo Billy mientras miraba a su alrededor

-Haber, recuerdo que entre con Spencer a la casa embrujada y luego… ahhhh, nos asustamos con algo y un agujero se abrió en el piso y caímos. Y después….-  
_-Ayuda!- _ese grito interrumpió los pensamientos del chico  
-Espera, ese fue Spencer?- Billy intento abrir la puerta pero no pudo  
-Maldición- miro por el agujero de la perilla de la puerta y vio a unos chicos abusando de Spencer  
-Y ahora qué hago, si no me apuro ellos van….-  
Billy busco por todos lados hasta dar con una caja de herramientas  
-Perfecto-

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación

Los chicos siguieron con su trabajo hasta que le quitaron los pantalones a spencer, el no pensaba que hiba a perder su virginidad con un monton de idiotas, pero a uno de los atacantes empezó a sonar el celular.  
-amm, si, ok- respondio  
-la jefa viene en camino-  
-genial, será mejor que nos apresuremos con este chico- cogieron una botella de lubricante y empezaron a echársela a Spencer, le estaban abriendo las piernas cuando Billy corrió a su auxilio  
-como saliste de hay?-respondió uno de los atacantes  
-nose, algunos idiotas me dejaron en una habitación con cajas de herramientas- grito –ahora dejen a Spencer- Billy miro a esos chicos con asco y rabia al ver que estaban a punto de violar a su primo.  
-y tu crees que te haremos caso?- Billy se puso alerta cuando vio a unos portar un arma, uno de los chicos iban a darle un puñetazo a Billy pero este espabila pegándole con una escoba que traía escondida dejándolo dormido.  
-uno menos, faltan 4- 3 de los chicos empezaron a rodear a Billy mientras lo atacaban, el apenas podía defenderse.  
el agresor más peligroso estaba delante de Spencer con el arma, el chico reacciono rápido y se la quito dando un disparo al techo para que todos se tranquilicen.  
-ya tuve suficiente- dijo, los cuatros tipos se quedaron quietos al ver al chico con el arma. Escucharon unos pasos cuando alguien abrió la puerta, Katie entro, muy confundida al ver la escena  
-Katie, que haces aquí?- pregunto Billy  
-emmm, ettoo, yo, vi que no regresaban de la casa embrujada asi que vine a revisar si cayeron en una trampilla para maniquíes-  
-amm ok- respondio Billy, Spencer cayo desmayado en los brazos de Billy y este le puso su chaqueta para cubrirlo.  
Al parecer el incidente se hizo saber por toda la escuela, los cinco chicos que estuvieron involucrados fueron expulsados del colegio, todos supieron el acto de valentía que Billy hizo por Spencer asi que estaba llamando la atención de algunas chicas.  
Definitivamente un dia que nadie va a olvidar

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.  
-Idiotas, como pudieron ser capturados?- una chica se la veía hablar con alguien por teléfono  
-Lo sentimos jefa-  
-por suerte, llegue después de que los amordazaran a ustedes y tuve que inventarme una excusa para que Billy y Spencer no sospecharan de mi-  
Aquella chica colgó mientras veía a un par de chicos caminando a lo lejos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.  
_**Hello dears, ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué soñaron? Aquí esta el capitulo numero cuatro de este fic, me alegro que les guste mucho mi fic, me encantan cuando dejan reviews w son geniales,  
bueno, si quieren que continúen dejen un review, si?  
hasta el próximo capitulo**_


	5. complicaciones

Habian pasado como dos semanas desde aquel incidente, la amistad entre Spencer y Billy volvió a ser la misma de antes, hacían todo juntos, incluso dormían en la misma cama, porque nadie se le ocurrió decirle a ese par de idiotas que dos chicos duerman juntos es considerado extraño, Billy había causado mucha polémica desde aquella noticia y había sido considerado atractivo por las mayorías de chicas.

Spencer pasaba cada vez menos tiempo con katie y más con Billy desde que su amistad se recuperó, aunque algunas chicas estaban obsesionaban con ese par y los estaban emparejando,

Todo iba bien hasta cierto día.

Ambos primos caminaban por el campus cuando uno de ellos sintió que los seguían, Spencer lo único que lograba ver era a una persona con una capucha negra viéndolo a lo lejos y siguiéndolos a todo los lados.

No le tomo mucha importancia, ya que se acostumbró a llamar mucho la atención.  
cierto día Billy y Spencer caminaban juntos, hasta que Spencer se tropezó por cierto callejón oscuro y Billy callo junto a el quedando frente a su primo.

-emmm, lo siento Billy- dijo sonrojado  
-no te preocupes- le dio la mano a Spencer para que se levantara , pero el castaño sintió como un flash a lo lejos.  
Ambos primos fueron a dormir y como era costumbre de ambos de dormir juntos se acostaron a descansar. Cuando amaneció Billy noto que la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta.  
-oye, Spencer, tu dejaste la puerta abierta?- le toco la mejilla a su primo para que se despertara  
-''ammm, no, yo la cerré antes de acostarme''- dijo con tono medio adormilado  
-ok, creo que alguien entro mientras dormíamos-  
-''mnhhhh, después lo averiguamos, son las 5:30 de la mañana y las clases son a las 8:00, durmamos un poco más''- el castaño se acurruco en los brazos del mayor para conciliar el sueño.

Ya a las 7:50 am, ambos se dirigían al colegio, pasaron por el campus cuando notaron que todas las miradas de la personas se fijaban en ellos dos, se oian algunos comentarios como

_-''oye esos dos no son…'' ''puede ser'' ''no puedo creer que esos dos son de esa clase de personas''- _esos eran algunos de los comentarios que se escuchaban, por supuesto ambos primos no sabían a lo que se referían y siguieron su camino, hasta que sintieron unas manos que los jalaba a un callejón oscuro  
-ahhhhh ¿Quién es?- dijo el moreno, cuando se voltearon vieron que eran Rajeev y Shanilla

-''Shhhh, silencio o alguien nos vera- dijo la chica  
-¿Qué pasa? Para que nos trajeron aca- Billy se veía muy confundido  
-no se enteraron? De las fotos?- menciono uno de los hermanos  
-que fotos?- preguntaron el par de primos al unisono  
-las que están en la cartelera principal, y una pregunta ¡ustedes son novios?- dijo la chica-

-nosotros no sabemos de las fotos, y no somos novios, somos primos- Billy cogió a Spencer de la mano y se fueron corriendo al edificio 1 donde se daban las clases, cuando llegaron habían muchas fotos comprometedoras de parte de ambos

-¿Qué carajos…?- grito Billy, habían fotos de ambos mientras dormían, de cuando ayer se tropezaron y cayeron juntos, y otras más, que haría malpensar a cualquiera sobre la relación de aquellos primos.  
Por atrás se escucharon ciertos murmullos que decían los estudiantes al pasar y ver al par de primos juntos

-al tipo que hizo esto, juro que lo voy a….-  
-Billy?- dijo Spencer muy confundido –no te alteres, encontraremos a la persona que hizo esto y le preguntaremos la razón por lo que lo hizo, pero por ahora vallamos a clases- Billy obedeció enojado, apenas entraron al aula de clases recibieron la atención de todos los que estaban allí, se podía escuchar alguna risilla o algún comentario ofensivo a Billy por estar cerca de Spencer  
-''genial, este día no puede ir peor''- pensó el moreno  
Spencer miro preocupado a billy, no quería volver a perder su amistad, si esto seguia asi, todo volverá a ser como antes.

La clase empezó y apenas entro la profesora miro a billy y a Spencer de forma extraña  
-''oh, ustedes''- murmuro, billy le lanzo una mirada fulminante, ahora no quería tener ningún tipo de problema peor de lo que ya estaba enfrentando, ella se puso a dar la clase en vez de molestar al par de chicos.

Al momento del receso, Billy arranco todas las fotos que estaban en la cartelera y en los pasillos y las boto al tacho de basura,  
-emmm, Billy, creo que eso no va a servir- le dijo Spencer  
-por?- Spencer saco su laptop y le enseño una página web donde habían más fotos de ellos.  
-maldición- menciono

Fueron lonchar al pizza hut del establecimiento, pero otra vez sintieron un montón de miradas hacia ellos  
-_''ellos son de las fotos, cierto?'' ''si son ellos dos''- _se escuchaba a lo lejos.

-Si alguien tiene problemas conmigo, dígamelo de frente, no andar murmurando a mis espaldas- grito Billy  
la gente que estaba allí dejo de hablar.

-maldición, este día es un fiasco- menciono Billy  
-no te preocupes Billy, seguro encontraremos a la persona que publico esas fotos- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, al menos esas palabras lograron tranquilizar a Billy.

El receso acabo y ambos volvieron a clases, cuando entraron, la profesora los detuvo  
-''el director quiere hablar con ustedes'' dijo ella  
ambos primos fueron a las oficinas del director, este los recibió con una sonrisa y los invito a pasar y a sentarse  
-''ciertamente, alguna o algunas personas pusieron unas fotos suyas en todos lados, me podían explicar eso?''-  
-nosotros no fuimos''- menciono Billy –todo lo que muestran en esas fotos es falso, y además..''-  
-''además''- el director interrumpió a Billy –en esta institución nosotros no permitimos ese tipo de relaciones y más si son familiares''-  
-nosotros no estamos saliendo!- grito Billy –por la culpa del idiota que subió esas fotos han estado molestando a Spencer y a mi toda la mañana, deberían castigar al que las subió las fotos en vez de molestarnos a nosotros por algo que no hicimos''- billy cogió del brazo a Spencer y salió de allí, ambos fueron al aula de clases y la profesora no estaba, apenas pusieron un pie comenzaron los murmullos, billy fue enojado a sentarse cuando alguien se le acerco

-yo no sabía que eras de ese tipo de personas Billy- dijo kleet

-y todavía abusar de tu primo-  
-_''cállate''-_ murmuro Billy  
-¿Qué dijiste?-  
-que te callaras!- grito Billy, kleet golpeo a Billy en la mejilla y el moreno respondió de la misma forma, se empezó a formar una pelea en medio de la clase hasta que la profesora entro y la detuvo

-ustedes 2 ya basta!- grito, ambos se detuvieron al escuchar la orden, se fueron a sentar a sus respectivos puestos cada uno, en lo que restaba la clase, Billy no pronuncio ninguna palabra.  
Ya al salir Billy se adelantó a la salida pero Spencer le siguió el paso

-oye, no me dejes atrás- menciono el castaño  
-Spencer, escucha…, no quiero que la gente nos malinterprete, es mejor que salgamos con otras personas y no pasemos mucho tiempo juntos, yo también saldré con una chica- sin más que decir Billy se alejó  
-estás enojado conmigo hice algo malo?- dijo Spencer  
Billy se volteo y vio lagrimas caer de los ojos de Spencer _(no lo hagas)_  
- pero no entiendo, ..yo… yo- más lagrimas caían de los ojos del castaño  
_(por favor, no llores mientras gritas mi nombre)  
-_Billyyyy!-  
Spencer se derrumbó hay mismo, no podía moverse y las lágrimas caían con más intensidad, Billy solo pudo observarlo, esa escena le partió el corazón, sabía que si permanecía más tiempo con el le harían algún daño a su primo, dejo algunas lágrimas escapar y se alejó  
_-lo.. siento- _murmuro a lo lejos, el sabía que no podía defenderlo y lo mejor para el seria no causarle mas problemas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hello dears :3  
¿Cómo están? ¿Qué soñaron? ¿comieron algo? Ok no XDDD  
Aquí el capitulo numero 5 de este fic extraño, y aun no entiendo como algunas personas le gusto XDDDDD agradezco a todos por sus hermosos reviews, yo leo cad uno y de vez en cuando pongo una respuesta a ese review  
bueeeeeeeno, antes que nada, perdón por hacer sufrir a spencer XDDDD a mi tampoco me gusto TT_TT pero tenia que ponerle algo de drama ¿no?  
si quieren que continue el fic dejen un review ¿si?  
hasta el próximo capitulo c:**


	6. No puedo verte

Billy fue a su habitación, después de lo que le dijo a Spencer y verlo llorar de esa manera no tenía ganas de pasear por el campus, se sentía agotado, un sentimiento extraño empezó a formarse en el interior de el, después de lo que hizo su pecho dolia, ¿culpa? No lo sabía, pero no le gustaba para nada, fue a encerrarse en su habitación, la verdad por ahora no quería ver a su primo

Como no tenia nada mas que hacer cogio su guitarra y empezó a cantar una canción que había escrito hace unas semanas:

''_Every Breath You Take  
Every Move You Make  
Every Bond You Break  
Every Step You Take  
I´ll Be Watching You''.- _ Billy se detuvo al escuchar unos pasos afuera de la habitación, al ver que no entraba nadie decidió continuar

''_Every Single Day__  
__Every Word You Say__  
__Every Game You Play__  
__Every Night You Stay__  
__I´ll Be Watching You.'' _

Spencer entro y escucho a Billy cantar, el mayor noto que tenía los ojos rojos y aun con un par de lágrimas que se escapaban, prueba de que había llorado mucho, Billy sentía una sensación nefasta al verlo en esas condiciones, pero sabia que tenia que ser duro con la decisión que tomo, ya le habia causado mucho daño a su primo al estar cerca de el, simplemente lo ignoro y siguió cantando.

''_Oh Can´t You See__  
__You Belong To Me?__  
__How My Poor Heart Aches With Every  
Step You Take''_

''_Every Move You Make__  
__Every Vow You Break__  
__Every Smile You Fake__  
__Every Claim You Stake__  
__I´ll Be Watching You.'' _Por alguna razón Spencer sintió que esa canción estaba dirigida hacia el, pero después rechazo ese pensamiento, ya que pensaba que su amigo lo odiaba por algo que hizo y no sabe que, decidió ir a acostarse, pero no sin antes decirle 

''cantas genial Billy, siempre me han gustado mucho tus canciones''- el castaño se acostó en su cama, por otro lado Billy se quedó inmóvil al escuchar esa frase, por alguna razón le gusto y sintió un sentimiento diferente, ¿calidez? ¿Apoyo? No le importo y se fue a dormir.

Ya al día siguiente, ambos primos se dirigían a recibir clases, claro cada uno por su camino, al menos no cambiaron la costumbre del ''buenos días'' a partir de eso seguían sin hablarse el uno al otro, Spencer se sentía muy triste, pero no por eso dejaba de querer a su primo, el creía que toda la culpa era suya y esperaba a que Billy lo perdonara, pero decir verdad , nadie tenía la culpa, bueno, tal vez Billy por no apoyar a su primo en los momentos más difíciles.

Spencer fue a reunirse con Rajeev y shanilla , ya que no tenía a nadie más con quien ir

-¿Qué hago chicos?, Billy se enfadó conmigo y todo es mi culpa, dijo que ya no me volvería hablar y que nos reunamos con otras persona- replico Spencer  
-primeramente, ¿Qué hiciste para que no te hablara?- pregunto la chica  
-no lo sé, tal vez fui una carga para él, o ya se hartó de mi-  
- yo conozco a Billy yel nunca pensaría eso- refuto Rajeev  
-entonces ¿Por qué?-  
-pero…. Todo este conflicto de que Billy te ignoraba o según tú ya no te quiere ver se comenzó cuando empezaron los rumores de las fotos?- Shanilla le pregunto al castaño con tal de obtener una respuesta  
-emm… creo que no, el se comportaba un poco raro desde antes, evitaba todo acercamiento a mi… desde la vez pasada en el karaoke, volvíamos de la casa y el desapareció, después volvió pero con un golpe en la cara, y al día siguiente me presento a katie y comenzó a ignorarme-  
- ¿y si tal vez lo intimidan o algo?- se preguntó shanilla  
-yo creo que no porque talves…- rajeev no pudo terminar su oración cuando sono la campana de inicio a clases, los 3 chicos se dirigieron a su aula y otra vez Billy se había alejado de su asiento y sentó mas delante de el

-genial- susurro el castaño con tono sarcástico  
-hooooooola Spencer- saludo katie mientras se sentaba alado de el  
-ammm, hola- saludo el chico  
-¿estas bien? Tienes los ojos rojos y ojeras-  
ammm si, me quede estudiando hasta tarde, jejeje- dijo mientras fingía una sonrisa

Las clases empezaron y lo único que podía pensar era en su relación con Billy, cuando sintió brazo que lo tocaban por detrás  
-ah, dejame~- susurro  
por alguna razón ya no se acostumbraba demasiado al afecto de los demás.

Ya en receso intento almorzar con su primo, pero este se alejaba y lo miro con una mirada algo molesta, se fue donde katie ya que no quería quedarse solo

-¿Qué hago para que me perdone?- le pregunto Spencer  
-¿intenta hablar con el? La verdad no conozco mucho a ese idiota de Billy- le respondio katie mientras comia.  
-¿y si me disculpo directamente?-  
-tal vez eso funcione- murmuro katie –aunque si en realidad hicistes algo deberías solucionarlo ¿no?-  
-tienes razón- Spencer se despidió de su amiga y fue a buscar a su primo, aunque le fue difícil, no lo encontraba por ningún lado.  
-maldicion- murmuro, fue por todos lados preguntando por su amigo, sin resultado, hasta que escucho a alguien cantando a lo lejos, se parecía a la canción que ayer Billy practicaba, venia del salón de música  
-Billy!- pensó, se dirigió hacia su amigo, cuando entro a escondidas, estaba de espaldas tocando la guitarra

''_Since You´ve Gone I´ve Been Lost Without A Trace.__  
__I Dream At Night, I Can Only See Your Face.__  
__I Look Around But It´s You I Can´t Replace.__  
__I Keep Crying Baby, Baby Please...''_Esa letra y el ritmo, encanto a Spencer

''_Every Move You Make__  
__Every Vow You Break__  
__Every Smile You Fake__  
__Every Claim You Stake__  
__I´ll Be Watching You….'' _Billy se detuvo al ver a Spencer  
-¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto de manera fría  
-Emmmm, yo lo siento, solo estaba de paso y yo..''-  
-Lárgate!- Billy sabía que se arrepentiría por decirle eso  
Spencer se alejo asustado, nunca había visto a su amigo que le hablase de esa manera  
-Idiota!- Spencer rompió en llanto, Billy lo miro sorprendido, le dolía hablarle a su amigo de esa manera, pero era lo mejor para el.  
-Idiota- repitió – si hice algo malo…. Perdóname, pero yo ya no aguanto mas..-  
ok, Billy había llegado a su limite, cogio a Spencer y se fue acercando mas a el, lo tomo por la cintura mientras unia sus labios en un beso mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza , Spencer lo miro sorprendido, Billy se alejo mientras aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados, tenia miedo de lo que pensara Spencer, ¿rechazo? ¿asco?, pero su amigo solo le acaricio la mejilla.  
-abre los ojos- le dijo Spencer, el mayor los abrió con algo de temor, Spencer lo miraba con una sonrisa, Spencer se sonrojo cuando intento besarlo otra vez e intentaba meter su lengua, le mordio el labio para poder entrar  
-Ah~- gimio, Spencer le correspondio dulcemente enredando sus brazos detrás del cantante, tenia un sabor peculiar, a mantequilla de mani y coca cola  
Todo era romántico hasta que alguien rompió la burbuja de amor.  
Kleet y Lolo entraron al salón de música y lograron ver lo que el par de primos estaban haciendo.  
Se separando rápidamente mientras los otro chico lo miraban con asco y satisfacción  
-Mierda…-  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hello dears  
¿almorzaron? ¿Qué soñaron? ¿vieron a un unicornio? Ok no XDDDDDD  
aquí el capitulo 6 de este extraño fic, la verdad lo hice mientras comia XDDD -3-  
Aclaraciones-  
la canción que estaba cantando Billy fue : '' Every Breath You Take (the pólice)'' ya se que es un poco antigua, pero se relacionaba con lo que sentia Billy hacia Spencer pero no se lo decía**

Si quieren que continue el fic dejen un review ¿si? Ya que si no hay me deprimo y se me van las ganas de hacer otro capitulo uwu (por eso es que aveces me tardo en actualizar XDDDD :p)  
emmmm, creo que eso es todo y recuerden que, Billy es el mejor y canta genial (Billy aléjate del teclado!) Ok ya XD  
Adios, hasta el próximo capitulo


	7. Hero

-maldición..''- pensó el azabache al ver que lolo y kleet los había visto en esa incómoda situación, la rubia solo se privo a burlarse del par de chicos ''me pregunto que pensara toooda Angel Wings al enterrarse de esta tierna pareja'' Billy la miraba con enfado, no tenía nada a su defensa.

''como si alguien te creería, no tienes pruebas'' solo se le ocurrio eso, la chica lo miro con enojo al ver que tenía razón ,estaba enojada con el azabache.  
''no te saldrás con la tuya'' dijo ''por si no sabes casi todo el internado piensa que ambos son pareja, no puedo esperar a que vean que es verdad'' ambos chicos salieron, por la puerta, Spencer estaba inmóvil aun no creía que si ese beso fue real y apenas presto atención cuando lolo y kleet entraron.

-vamos- dijo Billy –el receso acabara pronto, Billy tomo su guitarra y cogio la mano a Spencer para llevárselo del lugar, mientras tanto Spencer estaba que se moria, aun no creía lo que paso, ¿y si fue para burlarse de el? Porque no hace poco le había dicho que no lo quería ver a el.

''Y-yo c-creo que cantas genial'' comento Spencer para romper el silencio  
''gracias, se suponía que hiba a ser una sorpresa para ti, lo siento, no quería que me odiaras, solo me aleje de ti porque no quise que te lastimaran, no te culpo si me odias''  
-Ahhh?- Spencer estaba todo rojo –N-no te preocupes, yo pense que todo era mi culpa, l-lo siento''-

Billy lo miro sorprendido, todo el tiempo que no estaba con el pensó que lo odiaría, pero en cambio se sintió culpable por algo en lo que el no tenia la culpa.

-m-me sigues odiando?- pregunto con cierto tono de timidez  
-claro que no- Billy unio sus labios con los de su primo para volver a besarse, Spencer le correspondio acercándose mas a el , por suerte para ambos no había ya nadie en los pasillos.

-a la unica persona que quiero tener cerca es a ti, te amo- le menciono billy  
-Y-yo igual, tonto-

Fueron a clases si no antes de recibir regaños de parte de su tutora por llegar tarde, aunque la mayoría pensaba que Spencer y Billy son parejas todos seguían adorando y queriendo a Spencer.

* * *

pasaron unas semanas desde aquella confesion , algunas veces ambos de vez en cuando se saltaban algunas clases para quedarse dormidos en el balcon de la escuela o besarse en algun rincon, claro tenian que ser cuidadosos para que nadie los descubriera, aun seguian los rumores.

Spencer era bueno en la tecnologia e intento seguir la url de la pagina donde estaba las fotos de ambos, pero en el nombre de usuario solo aparecia una ''K', cuantas personas conocia que su nombre empezara con k?  
karen, kelly, mmmm. Katie? aunque no queria pensar que su amiga estaba involucrada.  
aunque tenia otras cosas por las que preocuparse, la navidad estaba cerca y no sabia que regalarle a sus amigos, bueno solo a billy y a katie ya que ellos son los unicos que se quedaran en el internado y los otros se iran a sus casas.

¿La razon? Todos los alumnos se irian a sus casas el 20 de diciembre y volverian el 5 de enero, los padres de Billy y Spencer estarian muy ocupados esos dias y se hiran de viaje a Francia para atender unos asuntos, y Katie le dijo a Spencer que no se llevaba mucho con sus padres y prefirio quedarse aqui por Navidad,

* * *

Todos los alumnos se fueron a primera hora el 20 de diciembre y los 3 chicos se quedaron solos en el Internado, sin contar algunos profesores y conserges que se quedaron a supervisar el lugar.

Billy se levanto con una ventisca helada por dejar la ventana abierta, el castaño estaba acurrucados en sus brazos aun durmiedo.

-al parecer Spencer tiene el sueño pesado- el azabache empezó a cantar en voz baja

_There's a hero_  
_If you look inside your heart_  
_You don't have to be afraid_  
_Of what you are_  
_There's an answer_  
_If you reach into your soul_  
_And the sorrow that you know_  
_Will melt away_

_And then a hero comes along_  
_With the strength to carry on_  
_And you cast your fears aside_  
_And you know you can survive_  
_So when you feel like hope is gone_  
_Look inside you and be strong_  
_And you'll finally see the truth_  
_That a hero lies in you- _Billy se detuvo al ver que spencer se empezaba a levantar

-Lo siento te desperte-  
-no te detengas, sigue cantando-

_It's a long, road_  
_When you face the world alone_  
_No one reaches out a hand_  
_For you to hold_  
_You can find love_  
_If you search within yourself_  
_And the emptiness you felt_  
_Will disappear, - _Se detuvo al escuchar a alguien tocar la puerta

-Billy, spencer, estan hay?- era katie Billy se separo rapidamente de spencer y fue a abrir la puerta  
-Hola katie, que haces aqui?-  
-estaba aburrida y todo el mundo se fue, ah, hola spencer- saludo alegremente  
-Hola katie- le sonrio dulcemente -cierto, miren por la ventana- spencer obedecio y se llevo una sorpresa  
- genial, esta nevando- dijo con un tono de ilusion, donde vivian ambos primos jamas nevaba  
-salgamos a explorar- menciono billy  
-los dejo solos, yo tengo que arreglar unos asuntos- katie se alejo dejando al par de chicos, mientras tanto ellos se fueron a arreglar para salir.

Fueron al campus principal para jugar, hacer muñecos de nieve, etc...,  
-No te parece genial, spen~-  
-si, nunca habia visto la nieve tan de cerca-  
Se empezaron a escuchar unos maullidos

-Billy, escuchas eso?-  
-si- ambos primos fueron a explorar cuando se encontraron un pequeño gato temblando de frio  
-pobre, nos los llevamos?- pregunto el castaño  
-no se, y si el rector se queja?-  
-no creo, si se permiten mascotas si no daña la propiedad del colegio-  
-genial!, entonces si- katie se les aparecio detras suyo  
-genial un gato, ¿lo van a adoptar?-  
-si- respondieron al unisono  
-y como lo van a llamar?- lo revisaron y ambos chicos empezaron a pensar.  
-al parecer es mujer, mmmm lo llamaremos..-  
-Ritsu!- spencer dijo -¿ritsu? mmm, parece un buen nombre- los chicos se fueron a su habitación ya que el frio aumentaba y billy no quería que su novio empeorara y desmayara como aquella vez.  
Spencer le puso un cascabel y Billy fue a pedir permiso al rector para dejarlos tener una mascota, ya que no fue mucho problema.

-verdad que es lindo, Billy- spencer acariciaba la espalda de ritsu  
-Si pero no tanto como tu- billy se acerco a spencer para besarlo, lo cual el castaño le correspondió enredando sus brazos en el cuello del cantante, Billy empezo a lamer el cuello del castaño, spencer empezo a gemir dulcemente  
-Ah, Billy ~ Billy siguio mordiendo el cuelo del cineasta  
-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero Ritsu escapo, la encontre en el pasillo- Katie estaba en la entrada de su habitacion mientras soltaba a ritsu  
-K-katie! que h-haces aqui-  
-Por cierto, si van hacer ese tipo de cosas cierren la puerta alguien podria entrar, y hace una semana me entere que eran novios,- Katie se fue por donde vino, la gata maullaba mientras se dirigia hacia sus dueños.  
-Continuamos con lo que dejamos pendiente, spen?~  
-claro que no!

* * *

**Hello dears, ¿como estan? ¿que comieron? ¿soñaron algo? XDDD  
aqui el capitulo 7 de este extraño fic X333  
gracias a todos los que dejaron un review en el anterior capitulo  
ACLARACIONES  
*la cancion que utilize en el fic se llama Hero de mariah carey :v  
*El internado donde estudian Billy y Spencer se llama Angel Wings, recien me di cuenta que en toodo el fic nunca nombre al internado y ese fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrio XDD  
Si quieren que continue el fic dejen reviews ¿si?  
Hasta el proximo capitulo X33**


	8. choose me

**Hola, aqui les habla brusk  
Voy a contestar los reviews que me enviaron en mi anterior capitulo, (soy tan pro que recien lo hago en el capitulo 8 XDDD)  
ok REVIEWS  
**

**kiarakratt: **_gracias por las felicitaciones X33 enserio, que bueno que te guste mi fic, enserio X3 gracias por tu hermoso review_**  
**

**ItzelSamano338: **_Me di cuenta que recien acabas de leer mi historia, me alegro que te guste XDDD si, a mi tambien me cae mal Katie :v gracias por tu hermoso review_

**Shinoby Nehory: **_Shinoby lee mi fic *-* enserio? X333 shinobi eres genial, me encantan tus fics, y me di cuenta que seguistes mi historia, enserio eres genial, tu eres mi idolo yo soy tu fan XDD si, a los dos muy brutos los descubrieron por no cerrar la puerta :v, gracias por tu hermoso review:v_

* * *

-No, no quiero que vengas- se escuchar a cierto azabache hablar por un mobil.  
-pero Billy si permanezco junto a ti puede que te agrade- la chica que hablaba pareciera que rogaba a la persona con quien estaba hablando

Spencer se despertó por la conversación que tenia Billy, al parecer hoy era 25 de diciembre.  
-Ya te dije que no voy a aceptar esa propuesta de matrimonio!- dijo Billy casi gritando, Spencer se sorprendio al escuchar eso  
-Pro..Propuesta de m-matrimonio- se le escuchaba susurrar al menor, nunca creería que Billy se separaría de el.

-Ademas..- continuo hablando por el mobil –no puedes venir casi por la mitad del año-  
-Mis padres son millonarios, sabes? Asi que puedo ir y venir cuando se me pegue la gana, asi, que dices Billy?-  
-jodete- el azabache colgó algo molesto y miro a Spencer, el estaba algo cabisbazo

-Propuesta de matrimonio…- repetia en voz baja, Billy lo logro escuchar  
-Escuchastes la conversación?- dijo Billy mientras se rascaba la nuca  
-Lo-lo siento, no era mi intención-

-no te preocupes no pienso aceptarla- dijo mientras le dirigía una sonrisa..-ademas a la única persona que quiero tener cerca es a ti, my honnie~- ..-ah?- Billy lo cogio por la cintura y empezó a besarlo, Spencer le correspondio inocentemente

-Feliz navidad par de pervertidos, que les dije sobre cerrar la puerta con llave?- Katie estaba en la entrada de la puerta

-K-katie, que haces aquí? F-feliz navidad…- dijo avergonzado Spencer  
-Si que haces aquí, arruinastes la mejor parte-  
-mhe, si quieren continuel con lo que estaba haciendo, yo solo me quedare aquí observando- dijo con una sonrisa picara  
-Claro que no!-

* * *

Los tres chicos fueron a pasear a Ritsu, o como Billy y spencer le decian ''su hija''  
-Que van hacer para navidad chicos?- pregunto la chica  
-emm, nada en realidad-  
-por cierto y mi regalo- pregunto katie  
-mmm tengo planeado repartir sus regalos en la noche- respondio el castaño  
-genial! yo hare la cena en mi habitacion y ustedes vienen y repartimos los regalos, genial, no?-  
si- respondieron ambos primos al unisono

mmmmmm que deberiamos visitar primero, ya se, veamos una pelicula  
-ok- respondieron al unisono

-Y que película veremos?-  
-mmmm, ya se, ''Zombie Wars''- Sugirio Spencer  
-Si, si esa!- le siguió Katie  
-Esa?, no puede ser otra?- Pregunto un poco asustado el azabache a lo que Katie solo se burlo  
-No me digas que te asustan los Zombies, Billy-  
-C-claro que no!-  
-Es verdad, entonces veamos otra- Sugirio de nuevo el castaño  
-No, no no, veamos la que dijistes-  
-enserio Billy?- …-S-si-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los 3 chicos se diriggieron a la sala de cines y Billy estaba mas nervioso que uncan, le disgustaba un poco las películas de miedo mas bien le daban pavor  
Entraron a la sala respectiva y se sentaron en los asientos asignados

La pelicula comenzaba con una escena de destripamiento, a lo que Billy fingia una sonrisa ya ue por dentro se estaba muriendo del miedo.  
La pelicula noventa minutos y ninguno de los 3 chicos supo de que trato, la razon?, Katie se quedor dormida a los 15 minutos y amobs primos se pasaron besandose toda la peli para encubrir el terror de Billy

-Aghhh, que buena siesta tuve, ¿para que me despertaron?- Dijo la chica bostezando  
-Para que querias venir si ni siquiera mirastes la pelicula-  
-mm? pense que seria mas sangrienta, solo fue puro dialogo, te la vistes spencer?- pregunto la chica  
-Amm? s-si, estuvo genial- dijo mientras finjia una sonrisa  
-oh, miren que hora es, lo siento pero me tengo que ir a preparar los preparativos para esta noche, ustedes vendran a las ocho en punto entienden?-  
-Si- respondieron al unisono

Katie se fue dejando al par de primos solo  
_Oye volvamos a la habotacion ¿si?-  
ok- ambos primos regresaban cuando Billy noto algo que le helo la sangre  
-Oye Spencer ¿no preguntes si?- Cogio de la mano al menor y lo arrastro hacia un callejon oscuro  
-que pasa?- pregunto spencer, Billy lo unico que hizo es observar al cuarto edificio, donde se supone que estan sus habitaciones.  
-Maldicion, la perra de Mary ¿que hace aqui?- penso el azabache, GHHH AHORA QUE HAGO? esta en frente del edificio cuatro  
-Billy? ¿pasa algo?- Billy no contesto, solo lo tomo por la cintura y lo beso para que se callara,  
-Ah, Billy~- Intento introducir su lengua para saborear mas su boca  
-BARUCH, SALE DE DONDE ESTES- se escucho un grito a lo lejos, Billy corto el beso, Spencer notaba lo furioso que su novio estaba

Billy salio de su escondite y se dirigia hacia donde estaba la chica junto a su primo , Spencer la observo, parecia alguien con mucho dinero o algo asi, traia puesto un vestido blanco con bordes rojos, un chaleco rojo con bordes dorados y listones y una boina con un liston atras ademas su cabello era una mezcla de naranja con cafe.

-Oh querido, al fin te encontre- dijo aquella chica mientras lo abrazaba  
-No me llames asi, ademas que te dije sobre venir aqui- se intento zafar del abrazo  
-oh, solo venia de visita, ademas no puedo visitar a mi esposo- Spencer reacciono al escuchar eso, por alguna razon quiso irse del lugar, le incomodaba, solo se fue y dejo al par de chicos solos.

-Oye, espera, spencer!- Le dijo Billy  
-Lo siento, estoy cansado asi que mejor me voy a dormir- se alejo de aquel lugar  
-Tss, ves lo que haces?-  
-Quien era ese?- Pregunto la chica  
-No me digas que no te acuerdas de Spencer- le dijo el azabache  
-Spencer, Spencer ahhhh el tipo con quien pasabas mas tiempo que conmigo- le dijo de forma amenazante  
-Si , porque al menos el no era molesto-  
-Ou, que malo, bueno chao querido- te veo el 6 de enero- dijo la chica mientras se alejaba, Billy fue corriendo a ver a spencer, aunque tenia miedo que lo rechazara.

-Spencer estas hay? dijo mientras entraba a la habitacion  
-Ah hola Billy- dijo mientras fingia una sonrisa  
-Emmm Spencer, la chica que vistes no era mi esposa, era la tipa de la propuesta de matrimonio, que no pienso aceptarla, asi que no te preocupes, esa tipa es demasiado molesta-  
-enserio?-  
-Si, ademas continuamos con lo que dejamos pendiente- levanta delicadamente la cara del menor y simplemente lo vuelve a besar , este inconscientemente le corrsponde el beso apegandose mas al mayor sacandole un gemido, haciendo que se excite aun mas y le muerda un poco brusco el delicado labio al menor sacándole ahora un gemido al menor, el azabache al notar eso mete su lengua jugando con la contraria que sigue sin moverse pero eso no impide que el mayor disguste la boca del menor.

-Pero que carajos?!- Mary estaba a la entrada de la puerta  
-M-mary! que h-haces aqui?-  
-Se me olvido antes de irme entregarte una carta de tu padre, ok... esto es raro- se Alejo del par de chicos para luego irse  
-Hola chicos, vi a una tipa alejarse de la habitacion con un gesto extraño, jaja es divertida, y ustedes que hacen?- Dijo Katie

Los dos chicos se quedaron inmoviles sin hacer nada intentando ordenar los hechos que acabaron de pasar

* * *

**Hello dears,  
¿como estan? ¿que hacen? ¿que soñaron? :v aqui el capitulo 8 de este fic  
Perdon si me tarde en actualizar pero bue..., f  
y si ,puse otra chica en el fic :v (Billy es famoso ¬u¬)  
Si quieren ver la imagen en la que me base en hacer mary pongan en google imagenes  
hime sama gentei (busquen a la chica no sean vagos ¬¬) la verdad nose de que anime es, solo busque cualquier chica y me aparecio esa :v  
ANUNCIO O PARA ALGUNOS ADVERTENCIA :V  
En el proximo capitulo habra lemon yey! (celebracion interna) lo anuncie en el capitulo 2 y recienl o voy a poner en el capitulo 9 XDDD soy tan pro, ok ya XD**

**Si quieren que continue con el fic dejen un review ¿si?**

**Bueno, chao, hasta el proximo cap X3**


End file.
